What if?
by iloveyou-DracoMalfoy
Summary: Voldemort never existed? Alice and Frank are fine. James and Lily are alive. AND HARRY HAS SIBLINGS! What .. ? Read to find out! T for language. *First Chapter Fixed*


What if...?

Merope Gaunt_** never**_ fell in love with Tom Riddle Sr.

Does that mean **_no Voldemort_**?

Neville's parents _okay_?

No **_dead Lily and James_**?

_**Harry has siblings?**_

Maybe even five other siblings by the name of _Mackenzie, Nick, Chantel, Layla_ and _Lachlan_?

What if...?

* * *

><p>"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Was all Lily Potter heard on July 31, 1997. The day, her oldest son, Harry, turned 17. Legal to use magic. Adult.<p>

Lily blinked her eyes a couple of times to see nine year old Layla jumping up and down on her. Her twin brother, Lachlan doing the same on their father, James.

"Yes sweetie?" The red headed 38 year old asked. She looked up and down Layla. She was still in her pj pants and singlet top with her red hair in the messy bun from the night before. Her hazel eyes were sparkling in the sunlight that was gently coming through the Master bedroom's window.

"Harry's birthday! C'mon!" She yelled, the bounded down the stairs to jump on her oldest brothers back.

"Lachie! It's 6:30 in the morning!" Was all the heard James say when he was reaching for his glasses and he saw the time. "Why do we need to celebrate Harry's birthday now?"

Lily sucked in suddenly. "James!"

He turned to look at her. "What? I'm tired."  
>This comment caused him to get hit over the head with a pillow.<p>

Lily (after making sure the pillow was okay, which earned her a death stare from James) got up and went downstairs to smell pancakes being made.

"AHH!" Her eldest daughter, Mackenzie yelled when Harry flicked pancake mix at her. She was just 14 months younger then Harry, September 3rd to be exact, causing her to be in her fifth year, instead of sixth.

"Harry you bitch!" She yelled, trying to whip the mix out of her black hair. Mackenzie looked like the female version of James. Her black curly mass she called hair was pushed up into a ponytail on the top of her head, the ends on just touching the top of her exposed neck. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, her was of protecting her face from more mixture. She had a singlet top on and her shorts, they were now still covered in orange juice, thanks to Harry standing near the goblet.

"Mackenzie Jane Potter, Harry James Potter don't think about sitting anywhere in those clothes." Lily heard James say from the top of the stairs, his hair disheveled as always.

Chantel, the stunning thirteen year old with her black hair and one green eye, whilst the other was hazelish-greenish, was sitting on the cupboard, watching the scene from her older sibling unfold in front her of her. She threw something across the room and it happen to hit her eleven year old brother square on the back.

"HEY!" yelled Nick, the eleven year old, who was excited to go to Hogwarts in 2 months.

James whistled loudly. "Listen! Harry, Mackenzie, go get changed into something clean. Chantel, say sorry to your brother. Nick, stop looking like that at me, go get Lachie changed out of the pancake mix, he must have gotten in the middle of it. Layla, come sit here next to Dad."

Lily was impressed. Even after 18 years of marriage and 6 children, even never seized to impress her.

POP! CRACK!

"SIRIUS BLACK IS IN DA -" He was cut back suddenly by the mess in the Kitchen in front of him.

"That. The. Hell. Prongs? Got down and dirtyyyyy in the kitchen huh?" He asked turning to his best friend and wife.

James hit him over the head with his hand. "No, it's Harry's birthday, pancake disaster."

Harry came jumping down the stairs. "Uncle Siri!"

"Harry, as much as I love you, don't ever call me Siri again." He replied staring at his. His mouth sounded like he was joking, but his eyes were as serious as Sirius Black could get.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday my boy." He said, passing him something small and old. "Have it. See you tonight at Remus'"  
>And with that, he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>*GASP!*<p>

What did Sirius give him?

A cookie to the person who picks up on ma little joke. (;

Xo Xo, Gossip Goat (Taylah)

Eat, Sleep, Review!  
>Criticism is greatly appreciated, but no horrible mean flames. :D<p> 


End file.
